Eifersucht
by AngelScythe
Summary: Jean Havoc en a assez que Roy Mustang lui vole ses petites amies. Ainsi, il va demander à Riza Hawkeye, secrètement amoureuse de Roy, de l'aider à se venger du Colonel. Réussira ou pas ?


_**Eifersucht**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, manigance, hétéro.

Couple : Un semblant de RizaJean et surprise.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Fic dédié à Hawkeye59.

* * *

Jean Havoc discutait, dans un parc assez joli, avec une jeune femme. Elle semblait gênée et triturait même ses doigts. Elle devait une explication au châtain-blond en face d'elle. Plus elle parlait, plus Jean se décomposait.

La jeune femme s'excusa, le regardant de ses grands yeux mouillés, il secoua la tête et retourna au QG d'East City. Encore une de ses pauses qui s'avéraient plus qu'amères. Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, depuis le temps, il aurait dut être préparé, non ? Et pourtant, à chaque fois, ca restait un coup dur.

A chaque fois qu'il tombait amoureux, ou juste sous le charme, soit dit entre nous, et qu'il réussissait à conquérir le cœur de la belle qui l'attirait, après une semaine grand maximum, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle lui annoncerait qu'elle avait rencontre LE célèbre Roy Mustang et qu'elle en était tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Ruminant ses idées noires, il rentra dans le QG. Il vit Roy occupé à flemmarder à son bureau. La rage bouillonnait en lui. Il aurait aimé allez en toucher deux mots avec Mustang, mais il était son supérieur et avait la capacité de le renvoyer comme il voulait.

Jean remarqua que sa subordonnée Riza Hawkeye fixait Roy d'un regard qui semblait à première vue tout à fait normal, un regard qui faisait pensée qu'elle n'en avait que faire de Mustang. Mais pour quelqu'un qui connaissait aussi bien Riza que Jean lui-même, et qui, lui au moins, s'intéressait au moins un tant soit peu à elle. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce que signifiait ce regard.

Un regard empli d'amour et sans doute d'une pointe de jalousie. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Riza était amoureuse depuis longtemps du beau Colonel et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il fallait avouer qu'elle le cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire bien. Quand à la pointe de jalousie, pas compliqué de trouver ce que ça signifiait.

Roy sortait avec tellement de femme, et encore c'était un bien grand mot, elles étaient tellement nunuches et abruties qu'elles devraient avoir honte de se faire appeler femme. Riza pensait cela, sans utiliser ces mots là, même si elle en aurait bien eu envie. Mais elle avait surtout envie d'aller parler à Mustang pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Son attention, portée sur Mustang, changea bientôt de direction pour se poser sur Havoc qui venait de se pencher vers elle avec son éternelle discrétion. C'est-à-dire qu'on venait d'avoir l'impression que Jean s'était étalé de tout son long sur la table.

Riza avec plus de finesse se pencha vers lui.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda la blonde.

-Je sais quelque chose ! Souffla Jean.

- Quoi donc ? S'étonna Riza.

- Et bien, tu aimes le Colonel non ?

Il ne faisait que murmurer et Riza vint se joindre aux murmures.

-Non !

- Tu peux mentir, c'est pas grave !

- Je ne mens pas !

Jean soupira doucement. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et fit garde à ne pas envoyer la fumée dans le visage de sa supérieure par accident.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait se venger, toi parce qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi et moi parce qu'il me vole toute mes petites amies !

- Je ne tiens pas à être renvoyée, tu le connais, il prend quand même assez vite la mouche, et quand bien même on est dans ses subordonnés préférés…

- On va faire semblant de sortir ensemble !

- A quoi ça servirait ? Interrogea Riza suspicieuse.

- Et bien, il finirait par être jaloux !

- Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi !

- Allons bon, Riza, tu sais bien qu'il s'intéresse à TOUTES les femmes sans exception et tu ES une femme.

- Et bien Jean, je te remercie de le remarquer, ça va quand même faire une dizaine d'année qu'on travaille ensemble.

- Mais c'est Ok ? Interrogea Jean en ignorant la remarque sèche de la femme en face de lui.

La blonde tourna le regard vers le beau brun, elle hésita un instant mais finit par hocher la tête.

A cet instant là, Roy leva le regard vers ses deux subordonnés. Il eut un raclement de gorge ainsi qu'une fausse quinte de toux pour attirer leur attention. Riza espéra que Mustang n'eut rien entendu, malgré qu'ils aient chuchoté, si ça avait été le cas ...

-Travaille, Havoc, au lieu de t'avachir sur ce bureau comme si c'était un lit !

-Excusez-moi Colonel, je voulais juste attirer l'attention de Riza pour lui dire combien elle est belle !

Riza le fixa et lui adressa un sourire doux. Bien sûr elle ne faisait ça que pour paraître charmée et commencer à monter le plan.

-On ne drague pas quand on est censé travailler ! Rétorqua le Colonel avant de retourner au « travail ».

Jean eut un léger sourire. Riza le dévisagea et se leva pour aller chercher le travail du Colonel, histoire qu'il ne reste pas à bailler aux corneilles.

Elle revint rapidement et Jean lui lança un pseudo regard tendre et amoureux, sous le regard de Mustang. Celui-ci ne put que s'étonner de voir la taciturne Riza Hawkeye sourire, de son sourire d'ange, face aux conneries de Jean.

Il les rappela à l'ordre et se plongea dans les horribles travaux que venait de lui confier la blonde. Jean sourit intérieurement, il commençait déjà à craquer on dirait, d'habitude ce n'étais pas le cas. Est-ce que la blonde l'intéressait vraiment ? Ca serait d'autant plus marrant si c'était le cas, pensait le Sous-Lieutenant.

Il se mit à travailler, comme tous le monde d'ailleurs, et attendut que la fin du travail arrive pour continuer son plan, qui avait semblé avoir disparu l'espace de ces huit heures. Ce qui lui faisait d'ailleurs penser qu'il travaillait bien trop dans ce QG.

Il se dirigea vers Riza innocemment. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur, certes, il ne fallait pas celui que Roy savait offrir, celui qui faisait tomber les « femmes » à ses pieds comme des mouches. Mais jamais, il n'avait vu une femme de la trempe de Riza fondre de cette façon. Un sourire en coin bien dissimulé et c'était tout.

Dans ce cas-ci, Hawkeye dût se souvenir du plan pour se forcer à sourire. Ca en restait malgré tout un sourire des plus ravissants.

-Puis-je vous raccompagnez chez vous, mon Lieutenant ? Interrogea Jean.

Il appuya légèrement sur le mon lorsqu'il remarqua Roy tout près. Riza hocha la tête, bien que pas très partant pour cette idée. Elle se disait qu'à moitié chemin, elle dirait à son subordonné qu'elle préférerait rentrer seule.

Mais sur l'heure, elle hocha la tête.

-Je vous en remercie, Havoc !

-Je vous en prie, mon Lieutenant, appelez-moi Jean !

Nouvel appui. Il lança un regard en coin à Mustang.

-Comme vous voulez ! Répondit Riza, jouant le jeu de la femme inflexible qu'il faudrait du temps à conquérir… en fait elle jouait son rôle, rien de plus.

Jean sourit à Hawkeye et la mena jusqu'à l'extérieur du QG, puis ils marchèrent côte à côte. Havoc se demandait ce que pensait le Colonel de tout ça, il espérait vraiment qu'il bouillonnerait de rage. Mais il en espérait peut-être un peu beaucoup.

À mi-chemin, Riza pris congé de Jean. Ce dernier la remercia de bien vouloir marcher dans son plan, avant de rentrer lui-même chez lui.

Un mois passa. Ils jouaient toujours le jeu, mais cette fois, Riza semblait pour tout autre que les deux comparses, totalement charmée. D'aucun se demandait d'ailleurs s'ils allaient sortir ensemble et, surtout, dans combien de temps.

Le plan semblait marcher à merveille, puisque Roy les rappelait de plus en plus à l'ordre et pour des choses de moins en moins importantes. D'abord quand Jean essayait de la charmer, puis des discussions, enfin des frôlements qui donnait l'effet « sans faire exprès ».

Ce jour-là, il se permit quelque chose de très audacieux, sans même en avoir parlé à la blonde. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne s'emporterait pas. Quoique, ça pouvait être interprété comme normal, c'était juste que ça lui ferait très très mal.

Alors qu'elle se servait un café, il vint près d'elle, fit mine de vouloir se prendre un café lui aussi puis se tourna vers la blonde et bourré d'audace lui vola un baiser qui dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il ne put qu'apprécier les lèvres goût café de la blonde.

La blonde retira aussi vite que le choc lui permettait ses lèvres, attrapa son café et retourna à son travail. Derrière lui Havoc sentait l'aura meurtrière de son supérieur, Roy. Mais il n'y faisait même pas gaffe. Il pensait aux lèvres de sa supérieure, elles étaient tellement agréables. Il n'était quand même pas en train de tomber amoureux ?

Il secoua la tête et retourna s'installer. Ce soir, en lui proposant de la raccompagner, il ferait preuve d'une plus grande audace encore, pour le plan et pour son propre plaisir. Il espérait juste ne pas trop troubler, énerver, déranger ou outrager la blonde.

Son travail achevé, Jean se leva pour quitter le QG comme les autres. Il en profita pour se tourner vers Hawkeye.

-Aurais-je l'audace de vous demandez encore une fois si j'aurais la grâce de vous raccompagnez ? Demanda-t-il de façon très respectueuse.

- Bien sûr, comme chaque soir, votre compagnie m'est vraiment agréable ! Répondit Riza assortit à un sourire fictif, bien que ravissant.

Jean sourit bêtement, eut l'audace de lui prendre la main et se pencha légèrement. La blonde le laissa faire bien que ce doutant de ce que désirait son subordonné. Elle le laissa sceller leur lèvre. Elle n'appréciait sans doute pas autant le baiser que le châtain-blond devait l'apprécier mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle répondit furtivement au baiser auquel Jean prenait un réel plaisir avant de séparer leur lèvres et de sortir du QG suivit par Havoc. Ils se remirent en marche tout deux et comme chaque soir à présent, ils discutaient plus ou moins gaiment.

Arrivé devant la porte de la blonde, Havoc aurait bien voulu voler un baiser à la belle Lieutenant, mais cela aurait été trop bizarre. Il lui souhaita donc simplement la bonne nuit puis repartit.

Deux mois passèrent encore, on était en hiver, plus d'une fois Riza et Jean qui faisaient semblant d'être un couple parfaitement assortis, s'étaient enlacés pour se réchauffer. En tout cas, Riza jouait, Jean pas. Il était tombé réellement amoureux de la blonde.

Sans doute à cause de ses baisers, de ses longues soirées où ils discutaient lorsqu'il la ramenait chez elle.

Ce soir, il était bien décidé à se déclarer. Il avait tout prévu, la boîte de chocolat, des iris bleues, les fleurs préférées de sa collègue et une déclaration qu'il avait répété plus d'une fois devant son miroir.

Il était fin prêt et il avait mis bien plus de cœur dans cette future déclaration que dans celles de ses autres soupirantes. Riza, il l'aimait pour de vrai, pour de bon. Il avait la conviction que c'était la femme de sa vie. Et Roy ne lui prendrait certainement pas, puisqu'à part quelques preuves de jalousies, il n'avait rien fait.

Il donna rendez-vous à Riza dans l'arrière court du QG, elle lui jura qu'elle serait là, et le soir venu, alors que les flocons tombaient doucement et que la lune illuminait le paysage de sa lumière pâle et splendide, Jean se dirigea vers l'endroit où il devait trouver la jeune femme.

Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva, elle était déjà en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Roy lui-même.

-Je sais bien que ce ne sont pas des choses bien vues, et je sais aussi que vous êtes avec Havoc… Commença Roy.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il allait donc la lui voler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Riza l'aimait car il savait que son amour était fort. Alors s'il avait réussit à lui ravir son cœur…si seulement.

-…Cependant. Hawkeye…Riza, je vous aime depuis un moment déjà. Je taisais mes sentiments, je fréquentais d'autres femmes pour ne pas penser à vous. Mais ça ne marchait pas plus que ça… pire lorsque je vous ai vu en compagnie d'Havoc. J'ai eu peur que vous l'aimiez pour de bon, que je n'ai dès lors aucune chance de conquérir votre cœur si pur.

_-Merde, elle ne va quand même pas se laisser embobiner par une tirade comme celle-là ?_ Jura Jean.

Mais il se trompait, Riza aimait Mustang, et si lui l'aimait, elle ne pourrait résister. Et voilà qu'une personne que Jean, lui, aimait était encore ravie par Mustang.


End file.
